


不要咬耳朵好吗？

by MimeAya



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimeAya/pseuds/MimeAya
Summary: 拒绝皇拒绝堵拒绝皇堵读（泣）太不好吃了，太柴了！！新手学步车上路了⬇️
Kudos: 1





	不要咬耳朵好吗？

佐藤景瑚喜欢咬人的耳朵。

金润东的耳朵很敏感。

在黏黏糊糊的日本小男生中，亲密的肢体接触其实很正常，安慰的拥抱、鼓励的摸头都是关系好的表现。

难道咬耳朵也是吗？金润东从fire的练习室走出，在去公共大厅的路上看见了正在和宫岛追逐打闹的佐藤景瑚，不由得想到。

或者说，像小狗喜欢四处标记圈出自己的领地一样，佐藤景瑚标榜和他关系好的人的举动就是咬耳朵吗？

噫，好恐怖，受不了。

处于自己的思考中的金润东自然没有发现悄悄在他身边坐下的佐藤景瑚。

之前在选择视觉中心的时候，其他练习生给金润东的评价是眼睛圆圆的很像小狗。佐藤景瑚现在从侧面看着在神游的金润东表示群众的眼睛是雪亮的，果然很像小狗。

金润东感受到打在自己脸上的火热目光，回了神，侧头发现佐藤景瑚离自己直线距离不足5厘米，瞳孔剧烈地震捂着耳朵就往沙发的一边躲。

“你你你你要干什么？”

佐藤景瑚不解，但看着金润东的举动觉得好笑，于是紧跟着一步步朝他逼近，而不断躲避的金润东已经把自己逼进了墙角，退无可退。

佐藤景瑚好笑，一手撑着墙，一手扶着沙发的靠背，把金润东圈在怀里，低下头看着他湿漉漉的像小狗的眼睛，问：润东哥，你好像小狗啊。

语毕，俯下身碰了碰金润东的鼻尖，张口咬破了他的嘴角。

“哥，晚上来找我好不好呀？”

金润东捂着自己的嘴巴心想佐藤景瑚果然是狼狗成精成天就会咬人，咬嘴角也是日本小男生表达关系好的举动吗？？？

文化壁垒.jpg

总之金润东半夜还是偷偷摸摸的溜出了宿舍，感受到日本深夜的寒风之后金润东深感自己是今天白天被佐藤景瑚咬了嘴巴把智商给咬没了。

鬼迷心窍了我。金润东想到。

嘴角的伤口依然还在，金润东下意识的抚摸唇角，到了伤口处却用力往下摁，意料之中的疼痛感还是让他倒吸了一口冷气。

身后突然传来熟悉的笑声，金润东闻声回头，看见佐藤景瑚斜靠在路灯下抱臂看着他笑。不得不承认佐藤景瑚确实生的好看，又高又瘦，脸也是一等一的好。

趁他胡思乱想的这段时间佐藤景瑚走上前来弯腰爸他抱在怀里，像只小狗一样蹭着他的脖颈说：润东哥怎么只穿这么一点就出来了啊？

是啊我也好想知道，我应该是脑子被门夹了才会大半夜出门。金润东腹诽。

佐藤景瑚松了松，侧头在金润东脸颊上啄了一口，又说道：不过没有关系，很快就暖和起来了。

金润东还没来得及理解接收分析这句话的信息量就被俯下身的佐藤景瑚吻住，两个人之间的距离非常近，金润东能数清佐藤景瑚在路灯映照下微微颤动的睫毛。

两个人仅仅只是嘴唇相贴，佐藤景瑚抬手抚住金润东的眼睛，轻笑一声：接吻要闭上眼睛噢润东哥？

佐藤景瑚撬开金润东的牙关与他的舌尖纠缠，唾液在两个人之间交换流转，结束亲吻时佐藤景瑚笑着擦去了金润东嘴角溢出的唾液，却也坏心眼的在伤口处摁了摁。

金润东生气作势要去打他，反而被一把抓住手腕往怀里带，佐藤景瑚搂着他手却在他的臀部流连，柔软的臀肉在佐藤的大手中被揉捏的不成形状，后穴受到挤压也噗呲噗呲的往外淌水。

佐藤景瑚探手在他的后穴周围打着圈儿，同时故意用力迫使金润东贴紧自己，两人早已充血挺立的性器抵在一起，金润东又受到后穴的双重刺激，不禁发出了舒爽的喟叹。

哇，哥你好湿，之前有跟别人做过吧？

金润东抓着佐藤景瑚的衣服瞪着他，实际上自以为很凶的眼神在佐藤眼中只是被撩拨狠了的小猫，撸一撸后颈毛就会好的那一种。

金润东凶他：要做做，不做我就回去了。

佐藤连忙应到做做做，这么可爱的小猫怎么可以放回去便宜其他人呢？

言罢他便向后穴口探进一根手指，穴内软肉争先恐后的附着上来，金润东发出不满足的哼哼声，佐藤朝他耳边吹气换来他的一阵颤抖，抓着他的衣服的手用劲更大了。

真是不好哄的小猫，佐藤景瑚想着，用手指模拟着性交的动作抽插着。穴内流出的水越来越多，从身上人逐渐加大的喘息声也能知道是情动了。佐藤景瑚见状把手指抽出，带出来一手的汁液，后穴突如其来的空虚感让金润东很是不满，他用腿缠上佐藤的腰摩擦着，虽然面色潮红可是依然不饶人的挑衅到：你是不是不行？

佐藤景瑚不说话，扶住金润东盘上自己腰的腿，对着自己的性器撸动几下就挺身进入了他的身体。后穴得到了满足，金润东发出一声短促的叫声就彻底软了身子趴在佐藤的肩头随着抽插的动作而律动。

佐藤景瑚在他的体内没有章法的横冲直撞，可是金润东的身体似乎天生与他契合，穴内软肉紧紧的包裹住他的性器，在碾过某处的时候金润东的喘息声变了调，他伸手想去碰自己的性器却被佐藤景瑚拦下，金润东拍掉他的手，佐藤景瑚干脆扣住他的手腕移至嘴边亲吻，佐藤景瑚看着他，又冲着敏感点狠狠的冲撞了几次，这下金润东真的站不稳了整个人软趴趴的几乎要挂在他身上。

你、你干什么…！

佐藤景瑚无辜道：哥不要碰自己，要靠后面射出来才好。

金润东的性器高高的挺立着，可是后穴却被操的一摊烂泥，两具身体之间淫靡的碰撞声加重了深夜一片静谧中的暧昧氛围，佐藤景瑚靠近他，含住他的耳垂用舌尖轻轻舔舐，金润东敏感的颤抖，后穴因此绞的更紧，佐藤景瑚不服输从他体内几乎退出大半，又狠狠的捣了进去，肉刃破开内壁进入的更深，金润东终于忍不住射了出来。

佐藤景瑚玩弄着他的耳垂，舔舐着他年少时期追求时髦打的耳洞，交合并未停止，刚刚高潮过后的金润东失神的又陷入了新一轮的情潮，整个人挂在佐藤身上嗯嗯啊啊的喘，两人的喘息声交融在一起仿佛隔开了外界的寒冷。

金润东想扭头躲开，他的耳朵真的很敏感，却因为仍在进行的抽插难以动作，他坏心眼的缩紧后穴，换来的是佐藤景瑚的叹声，佐藤景瑚在他耳边说：哥，你好紧啊。然后咬住他的耳朵，加快了抽插的频率，金润东招架不住眼泪争先恐后的从眼眶溢出，他哭哭啼啼的摇头说不要了不要了、我错了，不要射在里面求你了，佐藤景瑚最后几下猛冲顶进了深处，两个人同时达到了高潮射出一股股白浊。

金润东无力的挂在佐藤景瑚身上吸着鼻子问他衣服脏了、走不动了，佐藤景瑚笑着说没有办法，哥你太可爱了，要不然我们破罐破摔再来一次好了。


End file.
